


The Pokemon Theme, But The Lyrics Are About Slash Tropes

by midgardian_leviosa



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Star Trek, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, Beds, Crack, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Poetry, Pokemon, Sex Pollen, Sharing a Bed, Singing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, This Is STUPID, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardian_leviosa/pseuds/midgardian_leviosa
Summary: Listen, I didn't ask for this, you didn't ask for this, nobody asked for this, but here's the Pokemon theme, only the lyrics are about slash tropes.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	The Pokemon Theme, But The Lyrics Are About Slash Tropes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirlya_Tzara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirlya_Tzara/gifts).



> Thanks to Taffy for the "one bed" idea. Inspired, truly.

To the tune of the Pokemon theme

I picked and smelled, the strangest rose

That I had ever seen.

It shot out pollen, up my nose,

I shivered and turned green.

Can’t find a cure, or antidote,

Searching far and wide.

Don’t wanna fuck, don’t wanna die,

But now I must decide.

Fuck or die! Gotta fuck or--

It’s you and me, to fuck is our destiny,

Fuck or die! Ooh, you’re my best friends,

Now please fuck me from both ends.

Fuck or die! Gotta fuck or--

Ooh, my balls so blue, oh please let me sleep with you,

You fuck me and I’ll fuck you,

Fuck or die!

Gotta fuck or die, gotta fuck or die!

Fuck or die!

I wanna room, o innkeeper, and one room for my friend,

So we can spend, the night alone, our journey soon will end. 

What do you mean, there's just one room, how could it be true?

And just one bed, and just one inn, oh no, what should we do?

Just one bed! There is just one--

It's you and me,

I mustn't get too cuddly,

Just one bed!

Ooh, you're my best friend,

Just one bed for two grown men.

Just one bed! There is just one--

A bed so small, let's not discuss this at all,

You face me, I'll face the wall,

Just, one, bed! There is just one bed, there is just one bed! Just one bed!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, go ahead and record it. Remember me when you make your millions.


End file.
